stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Stampy's Lovely World TV Series
Episodes # Go Fishing - Stampy tries to fish some salmons but he explained it's a puffer fish. # Welcome To Stampy's Lovely World - Stampy built their own house using the magic salmon. # Building Wonky - Stampy built Lee Bear's Bedroom that he sleeps here. # Something Went Wrong - Stampy accidentally put fire on his house. He gets the water bucket. # Rebuilt House - Stampy rebuilt the house of his bedroom, Bear's Bedroom and the main room. # Hello Henry - Stampy built Henry And Hilda's Bedroom to work out. # Hello Hilda - Stampy decorated Henry And Hilda's Bedroom to make it even gooder. # Clue Room - Stampy built his living room and his kitchen. Then he builds the bathroom! # One More Room- Stampy built his inspiration room. Actually is it a study?. # New Balcony - Stampy's one breaks after using it as a trampoline, so it wobbled and fell onto the water. Tomorrow he builds a new balcony made of birch. # Showertime - Stampy gives him a shower before bedtime. # The New Room - Stampy got his store room and it's filled up with treasure chests. # The Love Garden - Stampy builds his crafting room first and then he builds his love garden. # The Old Display - Stampy puts all the signs in order to compete the garden. # Heartshaped - Stampy builds his heart like a shape, and then it falls off. So he builds it again, it fell off again. He keeps trying, but his heart keeps falling off. The builders worked out hardly than ever thought. # Three Little Pigs - Stampy and his friends play Three Little Pigs together. So the game was called Wee Little Piggies. # Mob Trap - Stampy took a long time to build his own mob trap. Some googlies are often to come in at nighttime and they were Zombies, Creepers, Skeletons, Endermans and Spiders. So he putted the lava flowing to the secret basement than it works. # Farming - Stampy builds his farm. So the Nether Wart, the Sugar Canes, the Cactus, Carrots, Melons, Pumpkins, Potatoes, Beetroots, and Eggs started to fall downwards. # Chicken Coop - Stampy builds his own chicken coop to let Esther go in. So they layed an egg and then they were flying off. So Stampy tells his chicken off not to escape. So the chickens were hard behaved. So the chickens were happily used to get the ropes off the coop and it falls down. # Theater - Stampy builds the theater to use it like a cinema. So his one destroys the theater after than before. It took a very longest time to build that ever uses. # Fixed Theater - Stampy rebuilt his theater that it took long. # Huge Theater - Stampy builds the circle like by building earths. # The Movie - Stampy watches the Mario Odyssey Movie and after it ends. So it starts again. # Black Looking - Stampy looks around the theater to look blackish. # Clubhouse - Stampy builds the clubhouse.